The present invention relates to a steering column, and more specifically to a support for mounting a steering column in a vehicle.
Known steering column supports are designed for mounting a specific steering column in a specific vehicle. Therefore, for each vehicle and each steering column a new support must be designed. Accordingly, the need exists for a steering column support adapted to mount a number of different steering columns into a number of different vehicles.